charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Fair 2017
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- ---- *'UPDATE *Magipigs will now go into inventory when purchased *They eat (2) Agaric mushrooms and some mana (even Neighbors will cost you that) *All items will be leaving the store December 7th early in the morning so have your purchases made the night before to be safe |-|Quest Links & Tips= ---- • All players level 18+ can join the Autumn Fair fun! ''' ' '• Event Begins:' November 17th at 5 a.m. EST (1 a.m. CEST) '• Event Ends:' November 30th 4 p.m. EST (10 p.m. CEST) '• All drops continue until the Quest Timer expires on Nov 30th ' '''Quest Links:' *Chapter 1: Abracadabra *Chapter 2: Cookies & Circuses *Chapter 3: Vibrant Festival ---- *A Chance of Rain *Squirrel Attack ---- Dear Enchanters! New quests will be waiting for you in the Magic Forest very soon! *New Quest: “A Chance of Rain”, has 7 tasks and will be available for all players level 50 and above starting November 25th • 4 am EST (10 am CET). *Place the Weather Station on your land and start new tasks! For those who already have the Weather Station on their land, you will automatically receive the new quests! *For each completed task you will get a great amount of Prize Tickets! *For completing the final stage “A Chance of Rain 7/7” you will get a Shmoo Engineer. *In order to upgrade your Weather Station you will need a Barometer. *You can make a Barometer in the Laboratory using 3 Machine Oil, 1 Cogwheel and 3 Forecasts. *Collect income from your Shops to get Machine Oil. *For each sold Clockwork Groundhog you will get 3 Cogwheels. *You can craft a Clockwork Groundhog in the Wonder Workshop using 2 Agaric Mushrooms, 5 Clown Noses and 2 Nails. *Forecasts can be found while collecting income from your Weather Station. Don’t forget that you will also need some Cogwheels to start production. The “Squirrel Attack!” starts November 27th • 4 am EST (10 am CET) and ends December 1st • 4 am EST (10 am CET). *All four tasks of the “Squirrel Attack!” quest will be available for all players level 35 and above. *During the quest you will be asked to craft Dried Flowers and give Shmooxy - Autumn Roses. *As a reward for completing the quest you will get the final Scroll of Growth Transformation and an opportunity to unlock “Squirrel Acrobats” in the Store. **Share this news with your friends and don’t miss the opportunity to collect even more Prize Tickets! ---- *'Autumn Fair Tips' *Clown Nose is random drop from any ground spawn including Seasonal items starting with Abra 2/7 *Pocus is 100% drop from Fairy Dwelling starting with Abra 5/7 *It costs Hocus Pocus to feed Neighbors Magipigs so be careful! *'Animals': **Abracadabra 2/7 = Sell (4) Pigfly **Abracadabra 6/7 = Sell (8) Magipig (The quest says 6 but you will need a total of 8) **Cookies & Circuses 3/8 = Sell (9) Magipigs **Cookies & Circuses 7/8 = Sell (20) Magipigs **Vibrant Festival 2/9 = Sell (20) Magipigs **Vibrant Festival 3/9 = Sell (22) Magipigs **Vibrant Festival 9/9 = Sell (24) Magipigs *'Spell: Growth of Transformation:' **1st Spell is given as Reward for Quest: Cookies & Circuses 5/8 **2nd Spell is given as Reward for Quest: Vibrant Festival 3/9 **3rd Spell is given as Reward for Quest: Vibrant Festival 6/9 **4th Spell is given as Reward for Quest: Vibrant Festival 9/9 *'Quests that require Prize Ticket purchases' **Abracadabra 4/7 = 119 PT **Cookies & Circuses 5/8 = 899 PT **Cookies & Circuses 8/8 = 1099 PT **Vibrant Festival 4/9 = 1999 PT **Vibrant Festival 9/9 = 7999 PT Quest Tips: » » Charm Farm News « « ' |-|Finding Items= |-|Mini Decoration Quests= 'Items Purchased with Prize Tickets In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with Prize Tickets. Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them, but a few will start mini-quests when placed. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page AFairMD(1).jpg|link=Cannonpig AFairMD(2).jpg|link=Whack-a-Llamala AFairMD(3).jpg|link=Shell Game Shmoo AFairMD(4).jpg|link=Shmoo Juggler AFairMD(5).jpg|link=Store on Wheels AFairMD(6).jpg|link=Shmoo Tamer AFairMD(7).jpg|link=Shmoo Magician AFairMD(8).jpg|link=Chanterella AFairMD(9).jpg|link=Stump Captain AFairMD(10).jpg|link=Madame Champignon AFairMD(11).jpg|link=Target Stump AFairMD(12).jpg|link=The Ancient Stump |-|Animated Decorations= attention.gif|Arrow attention(1).gif|Shmooxy air_puppet.gif|Air Puppet whack_a_llamala.gif|Whack-a-Llamala cannonpig.gif|Cannonpig kitty_hill_6.gif|Kitty Hill L6 |-|Recipes= HocusPocusR1.jpg FestiveBagR1.jpg FestiveBR1.jpg DriedFR1.jpg |-|Kitty Hill Info= *Kitty Hill is a production building that gives 1 Package & cannot be enchanted *It can only be upgraded by enchanting it with Spell: Growth of Transformation *Each upgrade decreases the production timer by 1 hour *The Growth of Transformation spells are given as quest rewards: **1st Spell is given as Reward for Quest: Cookies & Circuses 5/8 **2nd spell is given as Reward for Quest: Vibrant Festival 3/9 **3rd Spell is given as Reward for Quest: Vibrant Festival 6/9 kitty_hill_1.gif|Level 1 KittyHillP1.JPG kitty_hill_2.gif|Level 2 KittyHillP2.jpg kitty_hill_3.gif|Level 3 KittyHillP3.JPG kitty_hill_4.gif|Level 4 KittyHillP4.JPG kitty_hill_5.gif|Level 5 KittyHillL5.jpg kitty_hill_6a.gif|Level 6 KittyHillL6.jpg |-|Deutsche Tipps= |-|Dicas em Português= |-|End of Quest Details= WHEN THE FAIR CONCLUDES: #“Growth Transformation”, “Clown Nose”, “Pocus” and “Old-Fashioned Mask” will not be obtainable anymore. #“Paper Bush” and “Magipig” will be removed from the shop. #Crafting of “Dried Flowers” and “Hocus Pocus” will be stopped. #“Magipig” will stop eating “Hocus Pocuses” and will only grant you gold upon selling. A WEEK AFTER THE ADVENTURE IS CONCLUDED: #Crafting “Festive Boxes” and “Festive Bag” in your “Wonder Workshop” won’t be possible anymore. #Spending “Prize Tickets” won’t be possible. Category:Autumn Fair 2017 Category:Timed Event Quests